WOW! OKAY?
by wisegirl678
Summary: Percabeth are reunited. Prom is coming up. Many parties, sleepovers and lots of fun! Everything is . going well. Untill one day, a mortal comes in their school...(STILL GOING ON)
1. Chapter 1: ARRIVING

CHAPTER 1: ARRIVING

Percy's POV

"Bye mom, love you, seriously now I gotta go, I'm gonna miss my flight!" I said.

"Love you too, and don't you dare miss that flight Percy Jackson you don't even know how much I paid for it, ohh wait, hang on Paul wants to say bye too" replied Sally. "Bye Percy, enjoy an-"the line cut off. Probably some connection issues. I didn't call back.

As soon as I sat in the plane, I started to sweat. Thoughts like: 'What if Zeus suddenly decides that he wants to kill me?' were swarming around my head. He had warned me once and I had saved Olympus several times but he could still change his mind at any time.

There was some turbulence in the two hour flight but I made it out alive. I was flying to a boarding school in Chicago called St. Arthur University. It was supposed to be a really good school, but I wasn't naïve enough to keep my hopes up. I had already got expelled form 9 schools, only because I was dyslexic (I really wanted to do well in school-ha ha).

I reached there to find out in the taxi, that very few students got in, luckily I was one of them. I walked inside the school and saw Mr. D. He looked exactly like Lord Dionysus, head at camp half-blood, the god of wine, beverages, madness and very annoying (he calls me peter Johnson). Although I hadn't been to camp in a while I could tell it was him. Lord Dionysus seemed to have grown fatter since I saw him and as usual had a det coke in his hands, surprisingly his name tag said headmaster, and not cleaner. Next to him was a short man with a beard. I slowly realized, he only looked short because he was sitting in a wheel chair. "Hello Percy, how are you doing" chiron said. "I'm fine Chiron, but didn't expect you to be here. What about camp? What's going on? "I replied, in a questioning sort of way. "Well, while you were away for…how many years…2 or 3, we decided to open a school for half-bloods. Camp is still there. We'll take everyone to camp after a few months. "cool, is everyone here half-bloods? Is Annie here?" I asked again. "Yep, all half-bloods and a few hunters, as for Annabeth you will see! Now get going, here's your schedule" he replied. "Bye" I called while running to the enterance.

There is no way I could express my happiness. I had come back. Yaaaa! I had my room number on my timetable, Cabin 3 with Grover Underwood. My best friend. Yaaaaa! I had to call mom to tell her.

I reached my dorm, but Grover wasn't there. Instead there was small note on my bedside table.

 **Hey, sorry couldn't meet you. I had nature class. I am so happy to be with you. See you later in lunch.**

I smiled at the note. Grover usually woke up late, so I wondered when , he wrote this. I didn't have time to think about this, because of the bell. 'Peercy, I thought, already late for your first class/day of school, actually second.


	2. Chapter 2: MEETING HER

CHAPTER 2: MEETING HER

I was walking down the corridor studying my timetable when I banged into someone. "Sorry" said a familiar voice. "Annie" I said with such enthusiasm that she laughed. "Hey Seaweed Brain" she replied. And then we hugged. "Wanna skip class and hangout?" she said. "Ohh, it's coming from a daughter of Athena for the first time ever! I can't say no!" Percy replied dramatically. "Shut up, Seaweed Brain" Annabeth replied, with a very cute smile. "oh, and, you are not telling this to my mom." "Okay" I replied (mischievously) a very nice conversation idea forming in my head.

We went out to a particular class room where Annabeth had a secret place she knew where we could hangout. She made me swear not to tell anyone. We walked into class room with a 'HISTORY' sign in bold. It also said 'FORBIDDEN'. I was bewildered. Was this a joke? "Annabeth wher-"I tried to ask Annabeth where we were going. If the patrol harpies find us we will be dead. Literally. They will shred us to pieces. I almost had that adventure with Annabeth and my baby brother Tyson once. We were going to the Sea of Monsters to save my stupid, yet best friend, Grover.

We walked into the class, walked straight to the desk and I saw a small door. Annabeth opened a drawer door with lace patterns and took a key. It was a very small key, but it looked very pretty (But only 1% of Annabeth's eyes). It was golden in colour, almost like the sun but not too bright. More like sand's colour. It had engravings all over it, in Greek. If I took a microscope I could probably read it.

She put the key in the hole and walked through the door. Shw waved her arm towards the door, gesturing me follow. As soon as I stepped inside I felt a blinded. Too much light. Then Annabeth led me to an area without much light and I noticed that many of my friends were here. Travis, Connor, Clarisse, Leo, Jason, Piper, even Thalia considering she is a hunter, Frank, Hazel. Annabeth screamed which was most unlike her.

Suddenly, they all seemed to notice me. They all came to me and crushed me. Including Annabeth. They basically gave me one big hug. Later Silena, Charlie (everyone calls him beckendorf), Katie, Drew came in. Even after that Will and Nico came. I had an awesome time with everyone and Annabeth .Especially Annabeth


	3. Chapter 3: FIGURING OUT ABOUT PROM

**CHAPTER 3: FIGURING OUT ABPUT PROM AND BUYING DRESSES**

Annabeths's Pov

As soon as I walked into school today, I had a poster shoved into my face by Piper. Piper was the daughter of Aphrodite, Jason's girlfriend and my best friend.

"Annie, PROM. Me and Jace are already going together. He did this dramatical thing with balloons and I was just so happy." Piper sighed. Before Annabeth could reply, Jason came. "Hey Beauty Queen" he said. He noticed me after he kissed Piper and greeted me too.

The bell rang and we all headed to class. I was wondering where Percy was. We had the first class together and he promised to come to school. I was checking the time when I ran into someone. "I am so sorry…" I started to say. I looked up in time to see Percy grin. My sorry look was replaced by the 'tell me where you have been look.' He shrugged innocently. "I decided it was time for us to hangout. Together, Alone. So, what do you say? I have a place." "Okay Perce, but not again" I said after a moment.

Percy led me to the park. 'Seriously Perce, the park was the good place you could find.' I thought. But I soon realized that he must have planned this from before as soon as I saw the park bench with the candles and the food.

I let out a sigh. I loved him. And everything he did for me. (We were talking and laughing all day.) I checked the time after a while and I realized that school ended an hour ago. "Percy, I had to meet Pipes, Hazel, Thalia and Tina for buying a prom dress. I need to go seaweed brain" I said. "And I need to get a tux." He replied sarcastically. I was getting up to leave when Percy grabbed my wrist. "Annie, wait, there's something I need to ask you…" He took out a small box from his pocket and kneeled down. "Will you go to prom with me, Wise girl?" "Yes" I replied without thinking. It was strange for a daughter of Athena not to think but hey when it came to Percy asking me to Prom, there was no thinking needed. He put the ring on my ring finger. It was greyish silver and had a stone in the middle that matched his eyes (It said _'I Love You Wise girl'_ )

I rushed down to the shop and saw all of them waiting for me and the end of the street. As soon as I reached them, Thalia started groaning about how we should first get food then shop. Piper began asking if I was with Percy since I was l late. Rachel and Hazel were arguing about something. So, basically everyone was talking but me. Suddenly Rachel took my hand and Hazel yelped and pointed on my hand. Then Piper screamed bringing out her inner Aphrodite. "OH MY GODS ANNABETH, why didn't you tell me about this? Percy gave it to you right?" Piper shrieked. "Yes Pipes, you can stop shrieking now. And can we please go to buy a dress?" I replied, trying to imitate her shrieking, but my voice can't go that high!

We got Thalia her food (hamburger and fries with a drink) and went toward the closet shop for dresses. We found a gorgeous dress that went only till the knees. It was white with yellow and green flowers. We then went into a accessories shop and brought out a while pearl necklace. We were about to buy it but instead decided to get one made form Leo, matching for all of us. Then we went to another store where the girls picked out something for me and Hazel. I tried on a few but decided on a navy blue gown that reached the floor. For Hazel we picked a light blue dress just above her knees that had white patterns on it. We picked out a dress for Thalia in the next shop. It was midnight blue dress with glitter-sliver stars. We decided that she should were her tiara from Artemis as a sign that she was her lieutenant and her lightning bolt necklace form her dad.


	4. Chapter 4: PROM

**CHAPTER 4: PROM**

Annabeth's POV

As soon as I took out my purse from the cupboard the doorbell rang. I was going to go out and wait for Percy but I guess I was late. I rushed to open the door and as soon as I did Percy grinned at me. I quickly pecked him on the cheek. Then he stared at me for like forever, until I asked You ready to you Seaweed Brain?

"Annabeth you look gorgeous" He replied awestruck. "I am ready to go too Wise Girl" he added almost a millisecond later. I thought about pulling his leg but then decided to compliment him too. "You don't look too bad yourself Seaweed brain" We headed towards Percy's light blue Audi- decorated with blue waves- and got in. We laughed and talked all the way.

The ballroom took my breath away. It was in no way an architectural wonder but it was almost everything I thought it would be. A red carpet ran across the porch to the entrance. The robust golden doors were wide open and the engraved archway was decorated with a banner that spelled 'welcome Demigods'. The hearts on the banner gave the Aphrodite cabin away. We walked in, necks still angled upwards, and the crystal chandeliers made my heart skip a beat. They were so perfectly done, even Daedalus would have been proud. They reflected the light in such a way that only four tiny bulbs (red, yellow, blue and green), each at a corner of the room, flooded the dance hall with bright rainbows. Round tables and chairs, covered in white satin were placed around the checkered dance floor which was a low stage, right at the center of the room. The fragrance of rose accompanied that of the Italian food. My heart beat along to the tune of Infinity but One Direction, which seemed to be coming from everywhere – no speakers were in sight. Clearly the Hephaestus cabin took their part seriously. Being next to Percy just made everything more perfect.

I spotted the Piper, Jason, Frank, Hazel, Leo, Calypso, Thalia, Nico, Will and Phoebe talking together. I nudged Percy and he seemed to understand. We made our way towards them, hand in hand. As soon as we reached there, Nico spotted us and shushed everybody. They all were looking at me and Percy as soon as we reached.

"Spill the beans. I know you were talking about us"

"We weren't talking about you" Piper replied

"Were to, I saw Nico look at us then shush you guys" I objected

"Were not"

"Were to" Percy replied

"Were not"

"Were to"

"Were not"

"Were to"

Suddenly lightning zapped in between both of them, which was less than a centimeter. Me and Jason burst out laughing before the rest, but were eventually followed.

"Fine guys, don't tell us, but in the meantime-he turned to me- Can I have this dance?" Percy said.

"Sure" I replied.

We both the walked over to the dance floor and started to dance to Our Song, by Taylor Swift.

"Our Song" I muttered

"Our song, we don't have one" Percy replied

"No you big dummy, I meant the song, Our Song by Taylor Swift"

"Oh" He replied looking embarrassed

"We should have one though" I said

"Sure, which one"

"How about this one"

"Sure"

Later I noticed almost all the couples had started to dance. Piper and Jason, Leo and Calypso, Frank and Hazel, Grover and Juniper, Silena and Beckendorf, Katie and Travis, Drew and Michel, even Clarrise and Chris were dancing.


	5. Author's note

A:N Heyy readers/guyys. I am really sorry for not uploading in a while I am not promising that I will post soon. I have exams in june, and a lot of stuff coming up. So, yaaa.


	6. Chapter 5: AFTER PARTY

**CHAPTER 5: AFTER PARTY**

Piper's POV

PROM was just great. I am in bed, in my nightie and thinking about prom. It's the morning after Prom and I am just so happy because I was the best, okay well second best party I have been to! The first one is the very first Demigods Prom I went to. It was in Camp Jupiter, with the vast grounds and gardens. It was Awesome! I still can't get over the fact that Goth Boy (Nico) decided this…I mean Prom. None of my siblings had the idea, which is kind of weird. They are the daughters of Aphrodite.

"Hey Pipes, have you seen my blue top?" Annabeth questioned me. "Cause if you have it I will officially murder you! I gulped. I think I had and I don't want to get murdered, I'm only 17.

"I just woke up, give me a break Anns" I replied. After a few seconds, Annabeth walked into my room. We have a huge room split into two by a curtain which is usually open, but closed at the moment.

The curtain tore open, and I saw the murderous look on her face. I knew I had done something wrong. I am not scared of monsters, but anyone in their right mind would be terrified if they saw Annabeth's murderous look.

"Piper Mclean" Oh, oh, full name. I slid inside my covers. She was walking over

"Yes" I replied, trying to add charms speak

"No charms speak, Mclean"

"Okay?"

"Nobody calls me Anns, and nobody takes my blue shirt, Okay?" she said, like she was talking to a three year old

"Okay" I swallowed

"K, and get ready we are going to a four couples date party, Forgot?" she said, all happy-go-luck suddenly.

I said nothing, got out of my covers and went to dress up. Ten minutes later, she came into my side.

"You ready and how do I look?" she question. She was wearing a beautiful white sleeve less top and blue torn (the new in fashion ones) denim jeans, with her owl ear rings and her hair in a ponytail. She also had her white wrist watch, my birthday girl for her.

"Gorgeous, help me? I pleaded

"Me-help-you" she asked with hand guestures

"Yes, chase"

"okay"

"Here, wear this"

She handed me a black with white designs tank top with black jeans with whit stand like designs.

"OMG, this is gorgeous"

"Told you" Annabeth smirked

"Let's go Annie"


	7. Chapter 6: FOUR COUPLE PARTY

**CHAPTER 6: FOUR COUPLE PARTY-DATE**

Jason's POV

I am so nervous. Percy, Me, Leo and Frank are standing outside the school gate, waiting for the girls to come. We all are having a four couple date party. The guys, all of us, planned this for all the girls- Annabeth, Pipes, Hazel, and Calypso. And we actually stayed up all night.

As soon as the girls walked out of the gate, I started feeling more nervous. They stopped to stand in front of us. Piper broke the silence by asking, "Where are we going guys?"

Percy smirked and said "You'll see"

"Fine, then let's get going"

I turned, pointing to a carvan, "Ladies first"

The girls started walking towards the van. Frank whispered "remember the plan guys?"

"Yeah" Leo whisper-replied followed by me and Percy.

We all walked towards the carvan. As soon as we entered Percy immediately went to the back, followed by Frank and Leo went towards the drivers seat. I went towards the kitchen, and brought out the cookies from the oven, put blue dye on all of them (as percy insisted) and arranged them on a plate. As I was about to remove the pizza, I heard a scream from inside which sounded like Annabeth. I rushed in there, even though Percy and Frank were there. I got there to see Percy trying to kill 2 spiders and Piper, Hazel calming down Annabeth while Calypso just looking bewildered. I went towards Percy and helped him kill the spider. After we were done we went to make sure Annabeth was okay. Percy moved towards Annabeth and took her in his arms, muttering things to her. My eyes met Piper asking a silent question-are you fine- befor hugging her.

I returned to the kitchen with Frank. I took out the pizzas while Frank took out the pancakes. I could hear the girls coming so hurried up and put coke in 8 glasses and put blue in 2. We quickly put on the table while Leo came in.

"Done?" I asked him

"Yes Sparky" he replied

We arranged the food on the table and went to call the girls. They came over and their eyes widened. Suddenly the carvan stopped.

"Wait we've been moving this whole time?" Piper asked Before I could say yes, Annabeth said "Yes Pipes"

"And you didn't tell me" Piper said dramatically, at which all laughed.

"You didn't ask" Annabeth said.

"How about we all start eating before Leo come back, lets admit he's hog" Percy said. Then his stomach growled. Which led us to laugh again.

"Nope Percy, you are a hog too!" Annabeth replied. As soon as Annabeth replied Leo walked in and took a seat. We all started to eat and were talking and laughing till we reached there.


End file.
